Traditional parachutes may comprise a canopy, risers, and suspension line. The canopy may increase drag, the suspension line may connect the canopy to the risers, and the risers may attach the parachute to the object and/or person being dropped. Typical parachutes comprise a constant length suspension line and a canopy that is configured to deploy to a larger diameter to increase drag. A time delay triggered in the ejection sequence is used to delay deployment of the larger diameter canopy until sufficient clearance has been achieved from the aircraft structure so that collision does not occur between the deploying canopy and/or suspension line and the aircraft structure.